


Receiver

by HappyLeech



Series: Muddled Thoughts [6]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Gen, Murder, Mutilation, Silent Hill 4: The Room - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the 21st</p>
            </blockquote>





	Receiver

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't feeling v good about myself a few nights ago so I wrote Henry getting offed. A+ job me

It didn’t take Henry long to know that they'd lost. 

He watched as Eileen walked into the pool of blood, screamed at her to stop as he tried to fend off Walter, as the pipe struck his head, as the rolling ball of spikes ripped and tore at Eileen's skin. 

He'd fallen, stunned by the blow and from watching Eileen, watching the woman he'd been trying to desperately save be torn to pieces. 

Walter had laughed in delight, and then Henry has lost sight. 

 

It’s later now, and he blinks tears away as he lays on the ground, and the man, the ghostly abomination, stands above him. 

Henry has failed Eileen like he’s failed Cynthia and Jasper and Richard and—hell, even Andrew. At that point, he deserves anything that was going to happen. He couldn't keep anyone else alive, so why should he struggle for himself?

Henry thinks to the ghost he saw in the hallway, the missing eyes and the numbers carved into his chest, and sighs. It was more than a scare tactic, it was truth. His future, and it seemed to be arriving swiftly. 

Walter grins, all teeth and blood and dirt, and he straddles Henry, the knife descending, cutting. Henry can't stop himself from gasping, crying out, and suddenly there's the knife in his mouth, blood in his mouth, choking him as Walter tosses a now useless lump of flesh to the side. 

But still, despite the haze of pain and the knowledge that he was possibly going to drown in his own blood, Henry doesn't protest. The knife leaves large cuts in his mouth, and when Walter tears at the flesh, he does nothing. He doesn't fight back as Walter takes offense to the tears in his eyes and drives the knife deep into the sockets, destroying his sight and scraping bone. He doesn't try to escape as the numbers are carved deep into his chest, blood pooling under him and soaking his shirt. 

He doesn't even try to weakly apologize to the ghosts he can't see, but imagines are watching him with disgust as Walter loses control of his emotions, as the knife tears more flesh and skin and muscle from his face.

Henry dies from blood loss and trauma, of ruined eyes and a missing tongue, a slit throat and deep gashes across his face. He lays there, a corpse with exposed bone, mutilated flesh and unrecognizable features. 

His only thoughts before the pain and cold drag him to oblivion, the Otherworld, is this:

_‘It's what I deserve, for failing them all.’_


End file.
